


Transition

by Tigg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Someone is faced with a transition.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Transition

_Derek hadn't always lived in Beacon Hills. The family had uprooted and moved in with his maternal grandparents just before Derek's 13th birthday. Derek had not only entered his teen years but he had entered an entirely new school in an entirely new town and he had taken the opportunity to reinvent himself. Now if you asked anyone they would probably say the entire Hale family had been born there and, to tell the truth, it often felt like they were; even to Derek himself. But he hadn't always felt that way, at first it had been quite the transition._

They were strolling through the preserve feeling a lot more at ease than they normally would, they were still looking for some kind of supernatural but after extensive research they had decided this wasn't some malicious entity. Probably someone who couldn't control, or possible wasn't aware of, their powers; most likely a kid. After all why else would random members of the town suddenly be 10 years younger? There were no sacrifices happening, no dead bodies turning up and, as far as they could tell, no master plan. It made a refreshing change to be hunting an innocent preteen super instead of a would be evil master mind. So they let their guard down a little bit, so sue them! Although in hindsight Derek did feel they should have kept their wits about them. But of course hindsight is 20:20 when you are sailing through the air at high speed.

Stiles stood rooted to the spot trying to process exactly what had happened. They had been traipsing through the preserve when the magical child had fallen out the bush in front of them. Before Stiles could say anything Liam, of all people, was giving the 'werewolves are real' speech and Scott was whipping out his growly face. Of course the kid panicked! Liam had completely skipped the "we aren't going to hurt you" part of the speech and Scott had apparently forgotten the importance of processing time. So the kid, the MAGICAL kid, had panicked and acted on instinct, MAGICAL instinct. The closest person to him had been Stiles but Derek, the self sacrificing idiot, had thrown himself in front of Stiles. The moment the spell had hit Derek and flown through the air and disappeared into the undergrowth; the kid had taken off at high speed, MAGICAL high speed, and Scott and Liam had set off in pursuit. Stiles was the only one who thought to go check on Derek.

Stiles called for him as he picked his way carefully through the scrub in the rough direction Dereck had been thrown. "Derek...Derek you ok man?" Stiles listened for any sign of life that might lead him to his missing friend.

"Stiles go away"

There was something off about Derek's voice but if the spell had been the same as the rest of the town Derek would now be....what?...12? So yeah it would sound different. Thankfully the voice also sounded closer than he thought it would. Adjusting his direction slightly Stiles headed into some of the denser shrubbery.

"Derek? Dude come on I don't want to do this all night but I will"

"go away" the voice was much quieter than last time, almost pleading, and almost right in front of him.

"Derek are you hiding in the bush?"

"Stiles _please!"_ Slightly concerned Stiles reached out and parted the branches as much as possible. The first thing he noticed was the bar back in front of him was much narrower and had a lot less muscle than it did when a 22 year old, shirtless, Derek had been traipsing through the forest less than 10 minutes earlier. The next thing was the hair; black hair fell in a long sheet over the slender shoulders. Finally Stiles noticed the way Derek hunched forwards and wrapped his arms around his chest.

Stiles took a moment to process ( _See Scott processing time! It's important!)_ and parts of the puzzle that was Derek Hale slotted in to place. Pieces like why there was no record of Derek before he moved to Beacon Hills, not even a birth certificate, which couldn't be a werewolf thing as the rest of the Hale pack had them. A fact Stiles had come across in the completely legal manner of 'accidentally' spilling the contents of the Hale fire case file on the floor and having to put each piece back one by one, reading it thoroughly to make sure it went back in the right folder. When Stiles had finally stopped buffering he reached up and snagged the half chewed cord from his hoody and pulled it until it came out completely. Setting it to one side he pulled off the sweatshirt and thrust it against Derek's bare shoulder.

"Put this on quick" Stiles averted his gaze while Derek covered his exposed skin, when that was done Stiles picked up the cord and gently scooped the silky hair back. Pulling it into a low pony tail and typing the cord to keep the hair in place, this done Stiles pulled the hood up over the face he had yet to see.

"Stiles where are you?" Derek tensed as they heard Scott and Liam approaching.

"Stay here, I got this" Derek was trembling when Stiles extracted himself form the branches and intercepted his two packmates.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"we lost the kid, I dont know how, I think he can do more magic than we realised"

"Ok well that's it for tonight then, I uh, Checked in with Derek and he's gone home. I'm going to call it a night, you guys go home too or something" Stiles didn't know what it said about his friends that they left the pack human alone in the woods but he didn't dwell on it too much. Darting back into the bush he dragged Derek the long way back to the jeep which he apologised to internally as he tore away from the parking lot and back to the loft.

It was strange to be the stationary one in a room, watching Derek pace back and forth, still shrouded in Stiles' hoody. Finally Derek stopped and spun to face Stiles.

"why aren't you more freaked out by this?!" Derek hissed at him.

"I knew there was something about you but I had no idea it would be this"

"and you are ok with 'this'?"

"yeah? You are still you, doesn't matter to me what's in your jock. Although I am curious about the mechanics of it all and...."

"and?"

"well I don't actually know what you look like"

After a moments hesitation Derek reached up and pushed back his hood. Some of the strands of hair had come loose from the improvised hair tie and fell in random strands around pale skin. High cheekbones and pink pouty lips looked close enough to Derek for the girl standing in front of him not to look too alien. Ah and there was the glare that meant stiles had probably been staring too long.

"There you are" oh wow why did it come out all breathy like that?

With a huff Derek stretched his arms up to refasten the hair tie, No one could claim Derek had been a late bloomer, that was definitely a substantial cleavage pressing against the fabric of Stiles' hoody. Trying frantically to distract his wandering eyes Stiles thought of any other topic and there was an obvious one staring back at him from across the room.

"Should I still call you Derek?"

"No! That's my name....his name....not, not _hers_ " Derek spoke about 'her' as if she were a mortal enemy, his voice filled with hatred and pain.

"Ok what should I call you?"

"My name was...is...Darla"

"So you kept the first letter the same" Stiles noted, feeling like the conversation was about to come to a rapid stand still.

'Darla' sat on the couch next to Stiles, "I asked my mum what she would have named me if I was a boy and she said Derek, so Derek it was"

"And was it like surgery? Because how does _that_ work on a _werewolf_?"

Darla stared down at her hands with a haunted gaze. "It was a spell...listen I'm gonna call it a night. You can crash on the couch if you want"

With that Darla got up and left the room, not looking back. Stiles sighed and pulled out his phone sending a message to Scott and Liam. _Get some rest you are both going to be up at the ass crack of dawn and finding this kid._ Stiles lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to tune out the quiet sniffles from the next room.

After exactly zero hours sleep Stiles rolled off the couch and set about turning on the coffee pot and frying off some bacon. Footsteps echoed behind him, Stiles decided to go with his gut and he really hoped he got it right.

"Morning Derek"

"I told you that's his name"

"and I told you I don't care what is in your jock strap you are still you" Stiles served the food up for both of them and handed out two cups of coffee. Sitting down and tucking into his breakfast Stiles resolved not to push Derek until he was ready to talk. Derek sat opposite and picked idly at his food.

"The first time I felt wrong in my skin, really wrong, I was five. People don't realise weres don't tend to shift before then otherwise babies all over the world would be popping fang left right and centre. So I was five and I started to feel this sense of wrong so I told my mum. She thought it was my shift coming up, rebelling against my human form in a way. Only the shift came and went and the feeling stayed. Then the next one came and went and I still felt wrong. Looking back it was around the same time I realised my body was different to my dad, cousins and uncle Peter's. Anyway I kept shifting until I had it fully under control and the feeling still hadn't changed. Soon I'm in school and I'm changing in the girls locker room and I felt so so wrong I freaked out, I jumped out the window and ran home partially shifted. Things never really got better. By the time I was eight I was convinced there was something seriously wrong with me. Well around the same time Laura wanted to practice doing makeup and nails, of course she thought I was the best thing in the world to practice on. My mum had to pull me off her, I totally lost it. Cue being ten and my mum deciding it was about time I had the talk, maybe I would feel better if I knew about the changes my body would start to go through and not just the full moon ones. After she told me I spent a week in the local woods and refused to come home." Derek stopped for a moment and Stiles simply waited until he felt he could carry on. "I started my period when I was eleven, I tried to take my own life two days later, not that easy to do when you have supernatural healing. My mum found me and I finally told her everything. How my body felt wrong, how I felt I should look like dad or uncle Peter and not Laura. One miserable year later we had a plan. We had a sorcerer who could give me the body I wanted, we had a new identity lined up and we could move in with my grandparents in Beacon Hills the moment it was done. On my 13th birthday Derek Hale was born and things got better for a little bit...and then I met Paige...so that's my story.

Stiles finished his mouth full of toast and swilled it down with a gulp of coffee.

"Well Scott is out looking for the magic munchkin and we can soon age you forwards. Although I don't know if you would just age forward in this body so undoing the spell would probably be better."

"I will just lay low. I think you get I don't want the rest of the pack knowing about Darla"

"Of course! Is there anything we can do to make things more tolerable? Cut your hair? Paint on some stubble?"

"the hair thing could be good. I only had it this long because Laura begged me to be 'girly' one last time before I grew a penis"

Stiles laughed aloud before clearing everything away and setting up a chair and towel ready to cut Derek's hair. When Derek returned with an astounding amount of clippers, razors and scissors Stiles couldn't hold back the jabs about manscaping and were waxing. Soon Stiles had taken the first steps by hacking handfuls of the long dark hair from Derek's head. Once the hair was short enough Stiles grabbed the razor and started evening things out. Derek remained still the entire time, staring down at his clasped hands.

When Stiles finally stepped back and declared himself done Derek's head felt ten times lighter. Looking in the mirror the face staring back was slightly closer to who he was, Stiles beamed behind him.

"oh! I know" Stiles darted up the stairs, only falling once, and returned with a small stack of clothes and a stretchy bandage. "Here". Stiles held out some boxers and a pair of his own jeans. The pack all had at least one change of clothes at the loft. Derek disappeared into the bathroom and returned wearing the jeans. They were a mutch better fit than the sweats Derek had been wearing. Next Stiles passed Derek one of Lydia's spare sports bras but Derek just looked at it blankly. After much cajoling from Stiles and multiple reassurances to just _trust him_ Derek disappeared once more. When Derek walked back in Stiles was glad to see he was wearing the bra, even if his arms were wrapped around his chest protectively.

"Der I've seen you topless loads of times" Stiles gestured for Derek to unfold his arms.

"yeah but that was before when I had pecs and abs!" Derek was almost pouting but followed Stiles' instructions, holding his arms down by his sides, determinedly not looking at his own chest. Stiles picked up the bandages and slowly began to wind them around Derek's chest.

"Oh so that's why you never wore a shirt? I thought you just hated shopping but really you just wanted to show off the goods" Derek was suddenly aware how close Stiles was to him, he knew it was to get the binding tight enough but he still had to suppress a shiver when Stiles' breath tickled his skin.

"Hey after you had me put on the show for that Danny kid what was the point in hiding things?"

"That was for a good cause! It's not like I wanted to see you stretch out my clothes"

"uh huh and was it before or after that you found out werewolves can smell arousal?" Stiles' hands froze and Derek let out his first real laugh since the spell hit. "I will take that as a lot after!"

"yeah yeah laugh it up I will just wrap these tight enough so you can't breathe"

"I may be a twelve year old girl but I will still kick your ass Stilinski"

"I ruined my favourite hoody for you so I expect a little more gratitude, besides, you aren't a girl"

"My vagina would beg to differ"

"How many times? Your gender is more than what you do or don't have in your pants, whether it's a penis, a vagina or a small army camped out down there it doesn't define you"

Stiles had finally finished wrapping the bandaged to create a smooth surface and Derek pulled on the shirt Stiles passed him. Now he was finally dressed Stiles dragged him to the full length mirror.

Looking at his reflection Derek couldn't say he was happy with what he saw, or that the feeling of 'wrong' was gone, but the fact Stiles was ok with it and that he was actively trying to help Derek feel more comfortable made it less somehow. The person looking back at him still looked like a stranger but now they looked similar enough that he could believe he was looking at a close relative. Tears welled in his eyes and threatened to overspill.

"Thank you Stiles, I can't explain how much this means - shit - I don't remember being this emotional"

Stiles smiled for a moment before his brows creased and he chewed his lip worriedly. "Derek - Der - you don't think - do you think - might you need feminine things?"

Derek looked confused before turning terror filled eyes to Stiles.

"nononono Stiles I _can't_ please don't let me Stiles _please!._ "

"hey hey it's ok. Look it's not something we can control. Scott's working on finding the kid but until then if it happens it happens but I'm not going to leave your side ok?" Stiles pulled Derek into his arms, resting his chin on the top of Derek's head. It felt strange being taller than the wolf. Stiles continued to make soothing noises until Derek pulled away slightly. Looking up at the kind eyes Derek tipped his head to one side, leaning forwards and parting his lips slightly Derek leaned forwards.

Stiles jerked away with a his, Derek felt his face heat and his eyes begin to sting again.

"Derek, we can't -"

"what? What's the problem? I thought you would prefer me like this??"

"you're 12!"

"oh come on Stiles I know you aren't that dumb I'm 22!"

"I know but you are cursed, you are feeling vulnerable, you've gone through a lot of changes"

"you said I'm still me! Or is that the problem? You dislike me so much you don't even like me when I have the right parts?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I get why you never flirted back before, I'm a guy, you're straight. But now I'm not a guy and you still don't find me attractive so ok. It's about me as a person, I get it, it's fine."

"it's not-"

"you're right it's not fine I spent years hating my body then I finally feel like my body fits and the first person I have cared for in a long time, if ever, is straight. I mean that is just my fucking life right?"

"wow I guess Darla lost her talkative traits along with the womb" Derek glared at Stiles. " Are you going to let me tell you my side of the story now?" When Derek didn't object Stiles took a deep breath and ploughed on.

"I am stupidly in love with you Derek Hale. I have imagined our first kiss so many times and in all of them you would be towering over me giving me stubble burn. And no I'm not just attracted to you for your body before you even think it I am attracted to _you._ Yes you are still you but you don't feel like you right now and you are overwhelmed and scared and I don't want our first kiss to come from that kind of place"

Before Derek could answer Stiles' phone rang, Stiles took a moment to glance at the screen deciding if the call really needed taking right now. Grimacing Stiles answered before it got cut off.

"Scott" he said by way of explanation, normally Derek would have no problem hearing every word but right now he was too concerned with his thoughts to take it all in. Hanging up Stiles sat down next to Derek "so that's good news right?"

Clearly Stiles assumed Derek had followed pack evesdropping protocol and was surprised by the blank look he got in return.

"what is?"

"they found the kid, he's fine but is adamant he doesn't want powers, Deaton is doing some blocking potion thing. Apparently dead easy to make and runs out every year if you don't take it again so if he ever changes his mind it's not permanent".

"So? Am I going to be back to normal?"

"Yep. When they block his powers they block whatever is powering this spell.

"So everything will go back to how it was before?"

"No? We still have that kiss to talk about"

As Stiles watched it was as if a film descended over his eyes, like they were filled with water but only affecting Derek. By the time Stiles had blinked it away Derek was his old self again. Well his old self if you ignored the fact he was jumping around the room cursing and frantically pulling off his clothes.

"Jesus Christ Stiles how do you wear such tight jeans?!" Derek quickly stripped down to a very fitted pair of boxer shorts, using claws to slice off the binding and sports bra. Stiles smirked before moving into his personal space.

"Towering over me, giving me stubble burn and almost naked....I can work with that" Stiles tipped his head back and kissed Derek, it was everything he had imagined and more. Now Stiles knew about Darla Derek had no reason to hold back.

"Der I have so many questions!"

"yeah like what?"

"like why can't all transgender people use this spell?"

"Stiles if I wasn't a werewolf it would have killed me"

"right yeah ok. And is all your DNA male now or is it supplemented?"

"all male"

"did you get to choose how big your penis would be?"

Derek didn't answer just started to back away from Stiles with a sly grin.

"Did you get to choose how big your penis would be Der?" Stiles lost sight of Derek for a moment when dark, soft fabric covered his face. Given Stiles' high IQ it took an embarrassingly long time to figure out what he was holding was, in fact, Derek's underwear. Stiles let the underwear drop haphazardly to the floor as he rushed after Derek.


End file.
